herofandomcom-20200223-history
Filia
Filia is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. Story Filia was once just an average schoolgirl, but one day woke up without any memories and a second mouth on the back of her head. She was now playing host to a parasite named Samson, an unruly mop of demonic hair with incredible power. With no memories or anyone to turn to for help, if she ever hopes to piece together her forgotten past and survive the inevitable clash with the Skullgirl, Filia will need to trust this mysterious being. Ending After defeating the Skullgirl, Filia takes possession of the Skull Heart. After much thought, she decides not to wish for her lost memories back; instead, she wishes for Carol (Painwheel) to return to her old self. Despite her good intentions, however, the Skull Heart declares that the wish is slightly impure, as Filia feels personal guilt over Carol's fate. As such, Filia is doomed to become the new Skullgirl, albeit slowly due to the nearly selfless nature of her wish. The Skull Heart tells Filia to make the most of her time before her transformation. Filia is next seen at school, where her class is introduced to the new student Carol - formerly Painwheel - who appears to be a normal (if slightly disfigured) girl. Filia smiles to herself, even as she feels the Skull Heart beginning to transform her. She and Carol then watch the sunset, best friends once again. Personality Filia is a caring girl. Throughout the events of Skullgirls, Filia is shown to have a good sense of duty as she made it her top priority to receive the Skull Heart and make her wish, which she would use to restore her memories(However this was changed to restore Painwheel back to her normal self so that she may live a normal life again). Filia's wish shows an act of selflessness as well. It is unknown how Filia was before she lost her memories, however, she mentioned treating Carol wrongly in the past. Samson, on the other hand, is shown to be a brash and rowdy parasitic symbiote. Despite those qualities, he is shown to be quite protective and supportive of Filia, as he mentioned that nobody should lay a hand on her after attacking Riccardo in story mode when he tried to hit on her. It is implied that Samson could know some things that Filia doesn't as he seemed hesitant on the subject of Painwheel knowing Filia after their fight. When Parasoul is defeated against Filia in VS mode she mutters "You're being...used." before falling out, hinting that Samson's intentions toward Filia might be considerably less than honorable and that he's only using Filia to get what he wants this is further touched upon during Filia's meeting with Squigly and Leviathan as Leviathan states "I won't idly watch you bring doom to another host" revealing that Samson has manipulated and even has gotten his previous hosts killed in order to gain what he wants. Fighting Style Filia and Samson share a symbiotic relationship, and it is this relationship that forms the basis for their fighting style. Samson is able to attack from a distance by turning Filia into long tentacles with sharp razor-like ends. He can also attack from afar with hairball spit attacks. Filia herself does not really do any fighting on her own; instead Samson fights and she just walks him from place to place. They do have some team attacks, such has when she sticks her arm out so Samson can turn her hair into gator teeth. She can also attack on her own with a comb for a weapon but it is weak and has a short range. Filia seems to have above average possibly super human endurance; whether or not this comes from Samson is unclear. With Samson in tow, Filia uses chains of swift attacks and moves around the battlefield with volatile mobility. She is capable of performing mix ups that can keep her opponents on their toes as Samson shifts into different shapes and sizes. Filia is a good rushdown character for beginners. Appearance Filia's main appearance shows that she has mahogany-colored eyes. Her hair is hidden when Samson is wrapped on her head. Filia's main attire is based on a school uniform with a pale gray and black color. Filia wears a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt. On the bottom is a black miniskirt with a higher thigh length. Filia dons a pair of black knee-lengthed stockings and a little shade of brown shoes. Category:Female Category:Amnesiac Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Counterparts Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Demons Category:The Hero Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Related to Villain Category:Seductress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Villain